Comienzo
by serellpaz
Summary: Sephirot descubre que en su interior todavía late con fuerza un corazón, gracias a un diminuto mago de plata, sin saber que este podría ser el preludio de un camino, hacia el perdón la salvación y la redención, nada está escrito todavía y solo los dioses saben que es en verdad, Dissidia.


Cambios

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia.

Nota del autor: Escribí sobre esta pareja, porque hay muy poco sobre ella y la escribí en mi idioma de origen, porque no hay muchos fics en idioma español. Este es un ensayo de una historia más extensa que ronda por mi cabeza y también mi primer fic ¿Pero todo tiene que tener un principio no es así? No tengo beta todos los errores gramaticales son míos así que sean amables.

Advertencias: Ninguna

Disfruten.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWW**

El guerrero de plata miro al joven inconsciente a sus pies, habían pasado muchas cosas hasta que al fin, decidió intervenir cansando, del payaso molesto que estaba utilizando al muchacho de belleza inusual y rasgos exóticos se agachó y tomo al joven en sus brazos se sorprendió de lo ligero y pequeño que se sentía en ellos pero el sabia las razones de por qué no había actuado antes. No, no había sido su obsesión por el títere rubio con pelo de chocobo.

Fue tarde, tal vez demasiado cuando la verdad como una epifanía golpeo sus sentidos, nunca quiso ganar, no realmente. La entidad extraterrestre llamada Jenova, a la que él llamo madre, le mintió y utilizo como tantos otros lo hicieron antes de ella. No se convirtió en un dios, ni tampoco era feliz la verdadera felicidad quedo atrás hace mucho tiempo su única diversión y distracción era regresar de cuando en cuando al mundo de los vivos para atormentar al muchacho engreído melancólico con complejo emo, matarlo solo le quitaría su única fuente de entretenimiento. No podía sin embargo dejar de agradecerle una cosa, al morir y vagar por la corriente vital descubrió, que Hojo jamás fue su padre, el ex-turco atormentado era su padre biológico, el alivio que sintió fue indescriptible.

La razón porque no lo había ayudado antes, era más simple y más cruel, no le importaba. Desde que había renunciado a sus emociones en Nibelheim no sentía nada, solo un vacio que no se llenaba lo que le hizo salvar al chico fue la emoción más cruda mas básica _la lujuria_ eso y el hecho de lo sorprendentemente parecidas que eran sus historias no podía negar el placer que le causo torturar al anciano Garland hasta extraer toda la historia de Kuja. la palabras Fracaso y experimento se grabaron con fuego en su cerebro.

Mirando al joven en sus brazos pensó en las únicas veces que podía decirse que fue feliz, fue junto a sus amigos. Angeal el hombre severo leal y honorable fue el primero, este le presento a Génesis, la pelirroja tenía un carácter explosivo y una obsesión con loveless , era orgulloso, egoísta ,vanidoso y el hombre más guapo y encantador que jamás había visto. Si solo Génesis hubiera sido más dócil, si hubiera confiado más en el si hubiera mostrado que lo necesitaba, le hubiera confesado su amor. En lugar de eso lo hirió en lo más profundo de su corazón destruyo sus sueños de un padre que estaba orgulloso de él de una madre que lo amaba y después de haber destruido los últimos rescoldos de su humanidad pidió sus células con tal descaro y desparpajo que lo dejo mas frío de lo que normalmente era.

Ese fue el principio del fin… su caída a la oscuridad. Desde ese día no espero nada mas de Génesis, este no tenía bondad ternura o empatía y menos amor para Sephiroth solo odio y envidia. Estaba seguro que Génesis se burlaba cada vez que lo miraba morir en las manos del niño chocobo, no había ni un pedacito de piedad en el mundo para él. Y estaba muy agradecido por ello, una sonrisa cruel se dibujo en su rostro de pronto sintió al hombre joven moverse en sus brazos bajo la vista y un par de hermosos ojos azules le dio la bienvenida Sephiroth no podía dejar de sorprenderse cuando Kuja se abrazo a su cuello y empezó a llorar violentamente correspondió con suavidad al abrazo como había visto hacer a Angeal y miro con renovado desprecio al payaso muerto.

Camino hasta la habitación que le destino Caos era enorme había muy pocos muebles solo los necesarios para el soldado austero y el único lujo la cama matrimonial enorme y la alfombra suave y agradable para permitir al semi –dios meditar cómodamente. Despacio con suavidad coloco al Genoma en la cama y se acostó a su lado estaba muy cansado. Durmió profundamente sin darse cuenta del payaso resentido que se acercaba a ellos con planes de venganza, una ráfaga de luz envolvió a este y quedo en su lugar una esfera brillante. Cosmo miro con dulzura a la pareja y se desvaneció en un halo de luz, la prueba había terminado

-Fin.

* * *

**Si usted cree que historia es digna de un comentario, por favor déjelo, se aceptan las criticas constructivas pero no las destructivas si su critica es de este ultimo tipo, por favor absténgase.**


End file.
